Various structures are assembled using a plurality of fasteners. Some protruding fasteners may need to be covered with insulating caps that require internal and external application of sealant to inhibit electromagnetic energy and/or hot particles from being discharged from the fasteners. Existing methodologies of covering protruding fasteners with caps requiring application of sealant are labor-intensive and time-consuming.